


Child

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Anger, Babies, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Crimson Peak Spoilers, Disappointment, Dogs, Explicit Langauge, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, One-Sided Relationship, POV Alternating, Sibling Incest, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child, his child ? Delightful though it was he could hardly believe it. Could...could he have a real family for once ? Well if a dog could count too it would be one wouldn't it ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child

Thomas took a deep breath of the gloaming Milanese air as a breeze stirred the filmy curtains. His earlier meeting with the clothing heiress, Ms. Enola Sciotti had gone well. Lucille had bumped into the brown haired Italian woman, which had startled her into dropping the Papilion's lead. As they had planned for Enola'd been alone and the dog had run off leaving him to conveniently catch it for her. Therefore, little Brezza had led them to their first conversation, an introduction to Lucille and an apology from his sister for causing the incident.

With a soft sigh and leaving the window open, he spun on his heel then made his way to bed. He appreciated the fact that unlike at home the bed didn't need warming before being crawled into it. Still while he wrapped an arm around Lucille he'd not acclimatized to the lack of fireplace. Huh, what was that ? Perplexed he slid his hand a second time over Lucille's blanket-covered stomach. No, the little bump was not merely part of the blanket's stitching or embroidering. Had Lucille contracted one of Mama's too numerous illnesses ? Was she going to die ? Fear filled his heart and panic caught his breath as he raised himself then peeled back the blanket. It wasn't a very big swelling, but it was obviously going to get worse. Why had she not said something ? 

Thomas wondered, "Lucille, a-are you feeling at all unwell ?"

Rather worryingly in her languidness Lucille rolled onto her back, neck length onyx hair feathering over the pillow. Aquamarine eyes fluttering as she yawned, "I've been feeling a bit queer lately, yes. Why do you ask, what has you so worried, little brother ?" 

He bit his lip before simply saying, "I-I think it is a tumor. You can't die, you can't leave me !"

Censure turned her eyes cold as frost, "Of course I'm not dying, you idiotic cock sucking swine ! Tumor ? Did you truly just call our child a bloody fucking tumor, Thomas Sharpe !?"

Shame flooded through his body and without thinking he rushed to apologize. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." His brows furrowed when his brain finished processing her last question. "I, wait...child ? Did you just say child, Lucille ?"

A frisson of excitement replaced the shame. A child, their child...his child ! Delightful as it was he hardly believed it because they'd never had such luck before. For the first time in their lives could they have a real family ? Could he have a family that actually cared about him ? Well if the plan worked Enola would be living with them for a while and if Brezza counted it would be a family, wouldn't it ? It had to count.

Lucille pulled her nightgown up, took his hand and slowly slid it down her abdomen to cradle the tiny bump. Her eyes softened as she replied, "Yes, Thomas, I did." Faintly exasperated she continued, "I wanted our child to be a surprise for tomorrow morning, but since you've gone and ruined that it doesn't matter now."

Gently he caressed their babe, it was going to be utterly gorgeous he knew. With Lucille for a mother how could his son not be ?

* * *

Enola cringed as Thomas asked in angry disbelief, "What is that...that thing ?"

Lucille was holding the softly crying child, it was tiny and its right limbs were horridly twisted. "She is our family, Thomas, look she has your eyes even." The slightly older woman held the girl out. 

Disgust filled Thomas's face and he turned away, "That monstrosity is not my blood. That thing is an abomination, let it die and be done with it !" Her husband stalked out of Lucille's bedroom.

Suddenly her sister-in-law muttered, "Ouch ! She bit me."

With a sad chuckle remembering her lost little brother, she walked to position the girl at Lucille's breast. "That would be because she is hungry. In a year or two you'll have to bottle-feed her."

A look of wonder crossed Lucille's face as the babe started lapping at the milk exuding from her pores. "So that's why it didn't work the other time."

She left them alone to look for Thomas first she went up to the attic and when he wasn't there she went down to the library. Indeed that was where she found him, forehead leant against the mantle piece while he'd linked his fingers through his hair.

"All the work that I did...for nothing, nothing, goddammit ! Fuck !"

Work ? It couldn't've been that hard to rearrange the nursery. Hesitantly, she moved to put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure it will be fine Thomas."

His breath was fast, a near mad look in those dark blue eyes as he hissed, "It is not a child, it should never have taken ! A waste of good blood."

Below them the fire crackled and she stroked his shoulder blade before pressing a kiss to the blanched cheek. "I merely meant the situation, perhaps the child's bones will right themselves yet."

Thomas hmmed, "Perhaps, there might yet be hope for the thing."

* * *

Lucille snarled to herself covering her head with a pillow. Could her child not appreciate that she was trying to sleep ? Yet again Helen was squalling. Six months it'd been since she bore Helen she'd not stopped crying and it was not even at the house's breathing as Thomas had when little. It mattered not what she tried to give the girl neither morphine nor laudanum worked ever the twisted limbs pained her. She just wanted to sleep, it would be a mercy to sleep without being woken every minute. Mercy, just like she had given Pamela and Margaret her child deserved mercy.

Helen deserved the opportunity of a wholesome sleep and Thomas would become happy with her again. As she slid out of bed, taking the pillow too, the dog rushed into her room growling. Annoyed she glared at it, whereafter the little bitch whimpered and ran off. A few minutes later, she sang her and Thomas's lullaby as she pressed the pillow over Helen's face; the part of her mind that refused to shut down needed the distraction. Eventually, eventually the squalling faded and she removed the pillow.

For a moment remorse filled her as she saw Thomas's eyes staring back at her. Before it could overwhelm her she closed the child's eyes, stroking a hair from Helen's pale face, she looked so peaceful. Peace meant everything was fine, everything was well. Everyone deserved mercy and she would give it to those who needed it most. The poor little Italian was only a few months an orphan, she heard the younger woman crying sometimes at night. While the lift descended she again heard the soft sobbing. Yes, the third wife too would know mercy...soon. 


End file.
